Knowing
by getcarter
Summary: He loves waking up to her in the morning. One shot for Beachhead.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Knowing

**Author: **Getcarter

**Category: **Romance

**Pairing: **Sam and Jack

**Rating: **umm….Teens?

**Spoilers: **Missing scene for Beachhead.

**Disclaimer**: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:** After watching Beachhead last night, I felt more confidence in Sam and Jack being together. She just looked like she was glowing! Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Achoo!

_One…._

Achoo!

_Two…._

_Wait for it…._

Achoo!

Jack smiled into his pillow and mumbled "God Bless you."

Sam sniffed delicately and turned back into the warm curve of Jack's body, her hands sliding around to lightly stroke his back.

He loved waking up to her in the mornings.

He loved knowing that she sneezed no less than three times in the morning if she accidentally rubbed her nose just right.

He loved knowing that she uses Dove soap because, even though she prefers the smell of Herbal Essences, it is the only one that doesn't give her hives.

He loved knowing that if he tells her she's beautiful she won't believe him. But if he tells her she's pretty, she will smile and look away.

He loved knowing that each morning when he wakes, she is his, whether they are in the same bed or on separate planets.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam murmured sleepily. "You're supposed to be upset that I'm leaving today."

Jack leaned in and kissed the spot behind her ear, smiling when it made her shiver – yeah, he loved knowing about that too.

"I'll be upset later, right now you're here…in my bed…sneezes out of the way…" he trailed off as she began to lightly rake her fingernails down his stomach. Apparently he was not the only one learning a thing or two.

Sam smiled wickedly before trailing her fingers lower.

"But you'll miss me right?"

"What do you think?" Jack growled before rolling on top of her and capturing her lips.

"I think it's going to be a long two weeks." Sam replied, somewhat breathless.

Jack's forehead dropped to hers and he sighed loudly. Although it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, neither of them had been prepared for the depth of feeling they shared. After only a few months together, the thought of being separated, even if it was only temporary, seemed like an eternity.

"Jack?" Sam's blue eyes searched his.

God, he was going to miss her. But right now….right now she was here with him and he intended to take advantage of every second of time they had left.

"How much time before your flight?" He grinned before once again claiming her lips.

And later when Sam was arriving at the SCG….he was going to have a little fun at the expense of one General Hank Landry….

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smothered a yawn as she unlocked her front door, throwing her keys on the side table. Being away from the SGC had certainly been good for her, but her body had yet to catch up with her rigorous work hours now that she was back.

Walking the short distance to her bedroom, Sam wanted nothing more than to take a nice long soak in the tub and then fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. ….Well, maybe a few "choice" dreams wouldn't hurt, Sam grinned evilly.

Just then the phone on her belt began to ring.

"Hi, Sir." Sam answered with a smile.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, truly perplexed.

Laughing softly, Sam shook her head and sat down on the bed, "Caller ID," she replied as she began to strip off her clothes.

"Ah. So….how's stuff?" he asked casually, knowing she'd had a rough mission.

Sam sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Daniel is still pretty weak, but there seems to be no lingering effects from the armbands."

"But?" Jack prompted.

"Jack, we gave them the power to take over the galaxy. The bomb - :

"Carter!" Jack cut her off abruptly. "Not your fault."

"I know but…" Sam trailed off helplessly. "Let's talk about something else…how was your day?" Sam shifted and crawled under the covers, soothed by the sounds of Jack's voice as he complained about the endless beaurecratic crap he was subjected to. She missed him so much - much more than she thought she was capable of. She was away from Pete for months on end and never once felt the distance as keenly as she did with Jack.

"So how long were you there before they tried to woo you back to the SGC?"

"I think it was somewhere in between welcome and back" Sam chuckled.

"And?"

"Well, part of me felt a thrill at being back at the SGC but…."

"But?" he prompted again.

"It's not the same, Jack. It feels different now, almost like I don't belong. At least when I was at Area 51 we could see each other on a regular basis. But now if I'm off world all the time and with your schedule…" Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm tired and I'm whining. I'm sorry."

"Sam, we can make this work. Oh hey! Why don't we see if I can call in a few favors and get one of Thor's transport thingies?"

"I don't think that's what the president had in mind, Jack." She smiled tiredly as she crawled under the covers.

"You sound beat. Are you in bed?"

"Yes, and before you ask, yes I am wearing pajamas." Sam snickered.

"I wasn't gonna ask that."

"Sure you weren't"

"Want me to tell you a bed time story?"

Sam snorted softly. "This isn't gonna be kinky is it?"

"Only if you want it to be," Jack grinned mischievously.

"Does it have a happy ending?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Jack cleared his throat dramatically. "Once upon a time, there was a devilishly handsome Air Force Colonel. And one day, he was completely bowled over by the most beautiful blonde astrophysicist, spouting promises of mud wrestling – "

"Jack."

"Arm wrestling."

Sam shook her head in amusement and burrowed down under the covers, lulled by the sound of Jack's voice. As he eventually heard her breathing even out, he quietly hung up the phone on his end. Pressing a small device, he was engulfed in a white light and found himself in Sam's bedroom.

Taking the phone from Sam's limp fingers, he flipped it closed and placed it on the bedside table. He pulled the covers up tighter around her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Sweet dreams, Sam." He whispered, before disappearing once more.


End file.
